


Небольшое беспокойство

by AnniePhoenix



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode Fix-it, His Last Vow, M/M, pre-Mystrade
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniePhoenix/pseuds/AnniePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Та самая историческая встреча Грега и Майкрофта в 3 серии 3 сезона и то, что осталось за кадром.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небольшое беспокойство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brief Disturbance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134195) by [mycitruspocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF Mystrade 2016

— Пять убежищ. Есть еще оранжерея в садах Кью и покосившаяся гробница на Хэмпстэдском кладбище.

Взгляд Майкрофта снова вернулся к экрану ноутбука, моментально абстрагируясь от этого небольшого беспокойства, он сконцентрировал свое внимание на карте. Приблизив желтую точку, он проверил, находится ли агент на позиции для начала операции «Гадкий утенок». Ему необходимо полностью сосредоточиться, миссия в Варшаве уже была на грани срыва, и друзья Шерлока найдут его быстрее, чем любой из агентов МИ-6, так что его участие в поисках больше не требовалось. На карте города перед собой он наблюдал, как маленькая точка, обозначающая цель, движется по улицам Варшавы, и рассчитывал в уме расстояния, которые необходимо преодолеть, пока раздраженный громкий вздох не привлек его внимание.

— Извините, но что это за фигня сейчас произошла?

Старший Холмс в замешательстве оторвал взгляд от ноутбука. Предполагалось, что Грегори Лестрейд ушел сразу после того, как он его отпустил. Почему тот все еще находится в его офисе? Майкрофт не привык к неподчинению, хотя для разнообразия это было освежающим явлением.

— Простите, детектив-инспектор?

— Я про жест, который вы сделали рукой.

О, нет, он опять это сделал? Он ненавидел совершать неосознанные действия.

— Простите, что?

— Вы только что пытались от меня отмахнуться, — хотя Лестрейд сказал это с улыбкой, но вышла она не очень радостной, неверие и разочарование омрачили его такое, во всех других отношениях, красивое лицо. — Не могу поверить, и это после всего, что я сделал для вас за все эти годы? Вам следовало хорошенько подумать, прежде чем обращаться со мной, как с собакой. Я всегда делал то, что вы мне говорили, неважно насколько странным это мне казалось, не задавая лишних вопросов. Хорошо, в большинстве случаев, потому что не знаю, что случиться со мной, если я не послушаюсь, но это? Я не один из ваших чертовых миньонов!

Конечно нет; Грегори Лестрейд доказал свою полезность в таком огромном количестве случаев, что он видел в нем одного из своих немногих верных союзников. С его стороны было очень глупо подрывать доверие этого человека таким нелепым жестом. Но сейчас мозг, занятый конкретной ситуацией в Польше и заботой о том, что Шерлок мог снова начать принимать наркотики, моментально переключился в рабочий режим, после того, как он дал Лестрейду нужную информацию.

— Примите мои глубочайшие извинения, детектив-инспектор. В мои намерения не входило каким-либо образом вас обидеть. В данный момент срочные дела требуют моего полного внимания, хорошего дня.

Слегка наклонив голову, Майкрофт извиняющеся улыбнулся и понадеялся, что сейчас этого будет достаточно, в конце концов, он не очень хорошо умел извиняться лично. В очередной раз он сфокусировал свое внимание на ноутбуке, когда возмущенный кашель чуть не заставил его подпрыгнуть на месте.

— Ох, вы думаете, что таких хреновых извинений будет достаточно? Я же вижу, что вы совершенно неискренни. И, кстати, хоть один из ваших подарков был сделан действительно от души? Хотя вино, которое я получил после того, как помог Шерлоку с речью шафера, было очень хорошим. Наверное, мне стоило его продать.

Продолжая выглядеть занятым и важным, Майкрофт быстро взглянул на Лестрейда и снова сконцентрировался на происходящем в мониторе, пытаясь скрыть удовольствие от того, что его подарок получил одобрение.

— Чего вы хотите?

— Ужин.

— Как пожелаете. — Это было легко организовать. С самодовольной улыбкой, играющей на губах, Майкрофт достал мобильный и набрал короткое сообщение для Антеи с указанием сделать необходимые приготовления. — Я полагаю, бронь на 8.30 будет вполне уместна. Вас и вашего спутника, с которым вы захотите поужинать, будет ждать столик в ресторане «Teyssier». Это вас устроит?

Зная, что Лестрейд не может себе позволить часто обедать в своем любимом месте, Майкрофт надеялся этим предложением заработать в свой адрес одну из тех приятнейших улыбок, прежде чем ему придется снова вернуться к работе.

— Более чем, спасибо. 

А вот и она. Улыбка, которой всегда удается осветить темный кабинет Майкрофта, но также только она на всем белом свете могла привести его в смятение. 

— Хорошо. До новой встречи, детектив-инспектор.

— Ага, увидимся в 8.30.

Майкрофт был пойман врасплох, получив такое неожиданное приглашение от продолжавшего улыбаться ему детектива-инспектора. Он ничего не мог поделать, только смотреть, как Лестрейд быстро развернулся, чтобы уйти, плащ взметнулся за его спиной. Майкрофт все еще сидел глубоко пораженный, когда Лестрейд неожиданно остановился в дверях, и в его глазах блеснул игривый огонек:

— Не опаздывайте! Я ждал эту возможность очень-очень долго, а мне не нравится, когда меня заставляют ждать.


End file.
